Live when your young again
by Kensii Taylor
Summary: AU. 1 case where brunette teenage girls are being fond dead, tortured and raped. Yet no one has reported them missing. The team will find out why when 4 of there own get caught.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. Here is a new story that popped into my head the other day. Please tell me what you think as I was a little worried that it was a rubbish story. However if you want me to continue with the story then please review or PM me and tell me what you think. If it really does suck then I beg you to tell me but if it is good then I still beg you to tell me. Thank you, x.**

* * *

The BAU team was waiting for the right time to go into the house. JJ Emily Morgan and Drew,(show was some one who knew Emily from a kid who also worked with the FBI and was working with BAU team. However the rest of the team did not know that Emily and Drew knew each other), where waiting to raid the house for there unsub who kidnapped and murdered and tortured teenagers who were invisible. No one had a clue how 30 children had turned up dead, tortured and murdered and where not on the missing list. However they had managed to find the person and tonight was the night that they would arrest him to. However they did not know that they would learn a lot and have a consequence at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They all went in on all sides of the mansion. Rossi Reid and Hotch where on one side and Morgan Emily JJ and Drew where on the other side. At the count of 5 they all wet into the house. The halls where massive and very illusion on the eyes as they made the eyes on focus often. When the team started to look around the called out a chorus of Clears.

Hotch Rossi and Reid started to move up the stairs that lead to the second floor after clearing the first floor. After checking the second floor they heard five bangs which sounded like a gun. They went up the next floor and started to find the room where their friends where. They could hear muffled noises which then turned to panicked and worried noises. They could hear the smarmy unsubs voice which meant something bad. They looked for ages and they both decided to follow the noises as the man said something which was followed by what sounded like people where trying to scream and shout but we not doing a great job at. After following the noises they found the very cleverly discrete door that held their friends. When going in what they saw shocked them all and made sense then made everyone angry.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emily JJ Morgan and Drew went straight to the third floor after checking the first floor. They knew the others where checking the second so went to the third. The first room they went in was clear. After checking all the rooms apart from one that was well hidden, they checked it. Morgan JJ and Drew went in first as Emily checked behind them before going in. they all went in and Morgan and JJ was shot first. Drew was shortly followed and Emily shot the Unsub and the unsub shot Emily first. They all ended on the floor. When the four stood back up and looked at each other oblivious to the fact that the unsub was watching as he had only been shot in the side which was a graze. Morgan was the first one to talk.

"Who are you?"" Morgan asked the two girls and the lad who was standing next to each other.

"Could say the same about you. Any way I am JJ and I am 17 what about you?" JJ asked

"Derek Morgan but you can call me Morgan. I am 18 nice to meet you JJ and who are you two?" Morgan asked looking at the others. JJ following suit.

"Drew Harley. 17. but call me Drew." Drew said then looked to Emily and smiled. "do you want to introduce or do you want me to?" Drew asked Emily.

"No it is fine. Hey I'm Emilyia but you can call me Emily, 16." She said shyly. They all made friends and talked about how they all managed to get here. At right that moment the Unsub made him self known by picking up his dart gun which had a substance that made there muscles stop working. He pointed at JJ Morgan and Drew and fired. Immediatley the three wnet down and was in a position where they would see the events unfold. Emily looked at the three that had just fallen down and who where like jelly. She was instantly brought back the fact that a man was starring at her hungrily. When he jumped to her she quickly moved out of the way on instinct. But she had moved in a way where she was on the opposite side of the room to her friends. She saw the man go for her again but before she could move he rugby tackled her to the ground Emily let out a scream as she fell hard on the rough floor and the bone crushing weight of the man that landed on top of her. The man quickly straddled her and said to her,

"You are the perfect one. I love brunette teenage girls. They make me hungry." he started to put his hands on her throat and pushed. "especially the part where you watch the life leave their body." the man said. With his legs either side of her and his full wieght on her lower body she had no leverage. Drew interrupted him with a very slow and slurred noise.

"Leafe er lone, leaf iy girlfrien lone." Drew tried shouting but came out more of a high pitched squeak but loud enough for the group in the room to hear. He could see his girlfriend trying to fight the evil man but all she had was her hands which where fruitlessly trying to get the man's death grip away from her throat.

The man smiled at the 17 year old boy and gave a devilish smile. He looked back to Emily who was turning paler by the second and kissed her stopping her from breathing for a few seconds. The teens who could not move one bit as their new friend was being murdered in front of them could see the growing bulge in the man's pants and gave each other worried looks. They knew that Emily could not see the man's excitation. They watched as the life slowly started to leave the girls body as her attempts weakened. But before she was completely gone he let go much to the teens relief, which was quickly wiped of their faces when they saw that Emily was only partially with them in the room and was slightly out of it as well as they man was starting to undo his pants and started to play with Emily's. They tried shouting and screaming but nothing would get the man's attention away from Emily. The man leaned down to Emily and bite her casing a quiet whimper to escape from Emily's mouth. He then pressed his rough lips to the girl under-neath him and when the girl gagged he forced his tongue into her mouth. He decided against the original thought saying

"Maybe another time", and instead pushed his hands under her clothes. On hand on the girls chest and the other under her panties. The teens had watched how the man redone his pants and instead put his hands on her. They could not see what his hands where doing and did not know the man was touching her up. All they knew was that the man was kissing their friend and saw how the girl was at the mercy of the man. Drew was furious as the man was violating his girlfriend and that he should be the one who kissed her not him.

Emily could feel what the man was doing but could not do anything about it as she was stuck and could not move her arms but her legs where trying to hit him but all attempts failed. When the man was finished _touching_ her he removed his hands wiping them on his trousers before departing from her lips as she coughed from the lack of air that was taken from her by the horrid kiss.

The teens who had watched the whole scene saw how the man smiled to them.

"Say goodbye now." the man said before he placed his hands on Emily's throat again.

Emily's eyes widened as she struggled to breath as she felt her throat being crushed by the evil man. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She hear the door open and Drew and the other two shout to her and him to stop before the darkness over took her and her last memory of the man violating her and his evil smile before she went stopped breathing and her eyes closed body process' stopped. The man smiled giving her one last kiss but was interupted by Rossi and Hotch tackling the man of off the girl. The man went to grab Hotch's gun but Rossi knocked him out and cuffed him before giving him the police to take away. Hotch and Rossi ran to the brunette teen lying on the floor completely lifeless as the three teens that where unable to move where being moved onto a gurney. They group of teens made the man stop to watch as Rossi and Hotch try to resuscitate their friend. After several minutes of Rossi shouting to the girl to come back to them and Hotch shouting come on open your eyes sweetie and the three teens crying for their friend, they where rewarded by the girl coughing and her eyes opening tiredly. Rossi and Hotch leaned over into the girls sight smileing to the girl.

"Hey there. You gave us an arwful fright. Just keep your eyes open and we'll come and ask questions later." Rossi said. The girl nodded before the medics finally took all four teenagers to the hospital.

Ried came over to Ross and Hotch.

"we still have not found the rest. Where do you think they could be?" Reid said.

"I don't know. But I have to say that the blond and Afro-American kid looked similar to JJ and Morgan. But I would not know about the other two as for one I did not see the other lad much and the girl well I was to busy trying to get her to came back to the would again. I must say that at one point that we where too late but she is sure a fighter." Rossi said. Hotch and Reid nodded.

"Maybe they forgot to tell us that they are helping with the what ever these guys do. I will tell them to tell us if they see are guys to tell me. But for know we should go and check on those teenagers and see if they are al-right. Get there names and what happened." Hotch said . The others agreed and made their way to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The three of them stood at the desk as they where told the direction in which to go to get to the four teens. Luckily for the three that they had only had to go to the one room as the teens had fought to stay together. Honestly the three did not blame them as they probably needed to know that they friends was fine and luckily still alive.

As they entered the room they saw that the teens where talking and hugging and crying. The three of them announced then selves and the 3 teens turned to face them keeping eye contact but the brunette looked everywhere but diectly to them. They did not miss that which got them thinking, 'What did that man do to her?'.

"I am _fine_. No need to ask me _any questions_." the brunette said not looking them in the eye which the three profilers did not miss.

"I am from the FBI/BAU. I am Agent David Rossi. Agent Aaron Hotchner and Dr spencer Reid are here to ask you some questions. First of all I would like to know your names age and everything about you and what happened." Rossi said to the 4 teens.

"Well I'm Drew Harley, but you can call me Drew, 17." "Jennifer Jereau but please call me JJ, 17 also" "Derek Morgan, but call me Morgan, 18" "Emilyia Prentiss-Rowon, but call me Emily please, 16" The three shocked and bilwidered looked at each other also no-one missed the way in which Emily did not look them in the eye. "I think It time to call Garcia now" Reid said frazzled. Hotch nodded. Then said "at least we now where are agents are and that we saved Emily" "i did not now that Emily was called Emilyia Prentiss-Rowon" Ried said. "I am just happy that we did not give up on Emily" Rossi said after realising that it was Emily who they very nearly lost. After they saw how Ried's face paled he nodded and left the room to tell Garcia.

Rossi and Hotch turned to the teens who where sitting on the bed cross legged apart from Emily who was sitting on the bed in the fetus position. Rossi and Hotch shared a worried look as they had not missed how the group were a little cling around Emily.

"We need to know everything that happened" Hotch said.

The four teens exlpained what happened but the two of them could tell that they where missing things out and that Emily had just said about what they had saw. Realising that they would not get anything out of them. They shared a look which said 'if we want the full story we need to separate them.' look. Before they could do anything Garcia came in with an apologetic Reid.

"Ow my poor poor gumdrops and gummy bears." Garcia said as she went to JJ first giving her a hug as she was the closed to her. Followed by Morgan, Drew then finally Emily who fliniched and sat like a stick not moving when Garcia hugged her after a couple of seconds Emily hugged Garcia back. When Garcia let go she shared a look with the rest who had also saw the reaction from Emily at first but where slightly happier when she had eventually hugged her back.

They split them up into separate rooms away from prying ears.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hotch was with Morgan interviewing him.

"he shot me and JJ and Drew with this stuff which made our muscles stop working. The only thing that did work was our eyes and we could sort of talk if we tried to shout. When we all fell to the floor we saw that man try to grab Emily but she moved away. I think more on instinct than anything else. But then he came back for her. But this time he got her. I heard the hard thud of them landing. When Emily landed on the floor and the man landing on top of her she screamed out in pain. Before he started to strangle her, he said '

_You are the perfect one. I love brunette teenage girls. They make me hungry' _and '_especially the part where you watch the life leave their body'_. You could see the life fading from her eyes and there was nothing I could do she was trying to get him of her but she was getting weaker every second. Then he stopped before she was unconscious and smiled at all of us. She was there but not there, if you know what I mean, like she knew what has happening around her nut too weak to stop anything. Anyway, I could see how much she excited him if you know what I mean because you could see it at his pants. He undid his and her pants then he bite her. She screamed in pain. I thought at one point that he was going to rape her in-front of me and the other two. He kissed her several times I could see Drew how was beside me was not happy but I guessed they already knew each other whereas the rest of us didn't. When I thought that he was going to rape her he stopped and said '_maybe another time'_. And he kissed her again for ages. I could see Em moving her legs and trying to get him off but her arms where stuck and her legs had no affect on him. She was stuck at the mercy of that horrid man and I could not do anything to stop him. But that was not the worst. He said '_say goodbye' _then strangled her before our very eyes. Then her body went limp and her eyes closed. I remember crying like the others. She was dead and there was nothing I could do. I was a complete useless fool. I cant help anyone. Even when I just met them. How stupid was I. I nearly lost a friend today because I did not look to see if it was safe around for us to do are little introductions. Argh how stupid stupid stu..."

"STOP. You had no idea that he was with you. You are 17 and not a cop of FBI agent" _well that was complete wrong and you defiantly knew each other but then again you got hit with something and don't remember each other. But Drew and Emily did some how. Maybe they did not get as much? _He thought. "The man is in custody so you all should be fine. Emily is alive and well. Maybe a little sore but she knew that if you could of helped her that you would. She will understand. Anyway that was all I needed. Thank you." Hotch said. Morgan stood up and went to leave but turned around to Hotch,

"Thank you for knocking some sense into me." he said before leaving the room to go back to the hospital.

_Poor kids. Poor Emily. She nearly died in-front of them. We where nearly too late. _Hotch thought.

XXXXXXXXXXX

the others like Morgan and Hotch had the same information. But Garcia had a slightly different information.

Garcia and Emily.

"Is it al-right if I call you Emily?" Garcia asked carfully. She had been informed that the four Agents had been injected with de-ager which made you younger but also made you forgwt everything past the age you where. Hence why the four did not know the team or each other. Or so they thought. She knew that she had to stay with Emily as she had been let in. she had only been told the story from when the others had come in and that they where so close to have lost Emily.

"Yeah. That's fine. Or any other name you want to call me." Emily smiled while sitting on the bed instead of a defence position. When Garcia heard this she felt like squealing but decided against it.

"Okay. I think I will call you... teddy bear... no...maybe...meme, hmmm, no...I know, E, yeah E it is,... if that is al-right with you?" Garcia said hoping that it would be al-right. When Emily nodded, Garcia smiled.

"Can I call you PG then?" Emily said. Garcia nodded in delight at how quick they had become 'new' friends.

"Okay E, I am sorry but I have to ask you questions about what happened." Garcia said sympathetically. Emily who had lost what ever colour had been on her and nodded hesitantly.

"okay start from the start please"

"Okay. We had just stood but I could not remember why we where on the floor. Anyway so we started to introduce each other. Morgan was the first, then JJ and Drew then I introduced. I think Drew wondered if I should say my name or if I wanted to him to say who I was but I thought that I should. You see Drew is very protective of me. You know JJ and the tall Lanky dude well I totally think that they should get together. Like they are so cute. And Morgan is hot as well but I am already taken and I don't think Drew would want me two timing on him with a guy that I just met so that's keep that between us please? Anyway the three of them where darted with something and and they collapsed on the floor. I could tell that it must be a relaxant as they could not move and hardly talk unless they tried to shout but it came out more of a mumble or squeak. I turned around just in time to see the that man come for me and I instinctively moved to the side and away from him but he got me the second time round. When I hit the floor it hurt and then the man landed on top of me and that hurt even more. The managed to er, pin me so that I could not fight him of off me. He said something to the other three, '_You are the perfect one. I love brunette teenage girls. They make me hungry' _and '_especially the part where you watch the life leave their body'. _ Then he placed his hand on my thought so hard that I could not breath. I … I thought,he..he was going to kill me. I tried I really did but I could not stop him" Emily said as she started to cry. She would not normally cry in-front of people except her boyfriend but she knew that she could trust PG so she did not mind telling her what happened. "when I thought that I was just about to leave my life she stopped. Is was so weak I could not even lift my finger. He was talking but I could not make sense of it. But he started to undo my pants then he bent down and bit me on my neck. It hurt. Then he said something and I could not make out what they where saying. But he kissed me several times and when I gagged he shoved his er tongue into my mouth. I remember thinking that I was going to be sick as he started to touch me. I tried to get him to stop but he was too strong. He touched me in places that only a boyfriend of husband would not some ho-horrid man would. I felt disgusting and violated. I wanted to scream but my throat was so sore. When he stopped I heard him say _'say goodbye'_ and I panicked when he put his hands on my throat and pushed even harder than before. I actually thought that this time I was going to die. After everything that has happened to me it was not the worst but was for the thought that I would die this time. The next thing was when two men where in-front of me saying that everything was going to be al-right. Then I was here." Emily said as she was crying.

Garcia gave her a hug as she could not believe that her friend had just gone through. The other thing that kept playing on her mind was that Emily had said that _'this time I thought I was going to die' _and _'After everything that has happened to me it was not the worst'_. It made her think about what she had been through as a kid as well as what other stuff had happened to her to make her think that it was not as bad as other stuff that had happened to her. This only made her worry even more. Instead she concentrated on the Emily that was in her arms letting her emotions out. After several minutes Emily stopped crying and straightened up and was within seconds the calm collected Emily again which made Garcia worry and shocked at how fast Emily could change emotions in a blink of an eye. If it where not for the fact that she had puffy eyes you would never of guessed that for the past minute or so she had cried her eyes out.

After 10 minutes Emily looked normal like nothing had happened but Garcia could see the pain in the eyes of the girl who had been violated and had suffered a lot in her time. Garcia was still thankful that Emily had not completely shut her out.

When the others came back in the 4 Agents that where still the right age went and talked outside of the room. They informed each other what they had been told by each of the teens and where completely shocked at how close Emily was to being gone or hurt even more than she already was. Garcia told them about what Emily had said to her about that it was not the worst and that she thought that she would die _this time_. Rossi said about the fact that Emily and Drew new each other from when they where younger as they we 'together'. This earned shocked faces from everyone but Garcia as Emily had hinted it to her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It has been 3 days since the indecent and the 4 teens where allowed to leave. They where taken back to Rossi mansion as there was more room. They would later learn that even if you know them that they may act different as a teenager.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think. Thankyou.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my precious readers. Thank you so much for reviews likes and many more. **

**Also Lovelyja and Susie G stories are great. Why don't you check them out. I did. Also you should check out Lizzabet as her stories are also good.**

**What to check out;**

**Heartwood Ranch as we are wanting 100 reviews so please read and review. I am sure Susie G would appreciate it as would I.**

**Coming Home is also one not to miss.**

**Check out uncovered nightmares, as we are wanting a hundred reviews so please read it. I am sure Lovelyja would appreciate it.**

**There where quite a few who where a little confused, so I will explain it. Everyone was agents before they went into the house. However, JJ, Morgan, Prentiss and my own added in character Drew are shot with a de-ager solution. The are in teens now. The four have forgot who each other are as the are teens and they didn't not know the others until they are in the FBI. However Drew and Emily know each other as they went to the same school and where friends and also dated. They have known each other since they where little. But team does not know until they are de-aged.**

**Just a note; in this story, Sergio died from catching an illness from another cat :''(**

**Here is the next chapter. **

The team where all back at the Rossi house/mansion. They had found out that JJ was a chat-a-box, had a crush on Reid, enjoyed soccer, tennis, badminton, netball, books, dancing, running and swimming, and was a good singer, Morgan enjoyed having his music load, basketball, soccer, rugby, muscle building and watching people do acrobatics and skating and a good rapper and enjoys break/street dancing, Drew enjoyed languages, music, skating, acrobatics, muscle and strength building, rugby and swimming, good DJ and beat-boxer, Emily seemed to have a quiet person, she liked skating, acrobatics, karate, martial arts, books, music, dance, good singer and can play any musical instrument that she lays eyes on, language as her fist language was Russian and second language was English like drew. She had a thick Russian accent. Plus that Emily and Drew are very Goth-like with look and clothes but a normal people when it comes to singing. They also learn that Emily and JJ have ears and noise pierced and Emily and drew both have their tongue pierced and lip and and eyebrow. Emily also has her bellybutton pierced and has ribbon on her back.

However by tomorrow, they learn that both Emily and Morgan sleep walk, JJ talks and shouts in her sleep while Drew snores and all suffer from nightmares. JJ and Emily both like to kick in their sleep and Drew and Morgan keep shouting out numbers in their sleep. Apparently they are answering questions that the teachers are asking them. Rossi, Hotchner, Ried and Garcia had laughed uncontrollable.

"Shall we go shopping for clothes for my teen g-men and women?" Garcia asked with hope. When Rossi nodded, that was all she needed before running off and shouting for the 4 teens to get ready to go out.

After 10 minutes the four came down and was ready to come out. Garcia took them to a mall which had many clothe shops and other things. Drew and Morgan ended up in a shoe store while JJ ended up in a sports shop with Emily. Morgan got some purple hi-tops, Drew go some black hi-tops. JJ got some sneakers and Emily got some skates for her and drew.

Afterwards, they went to a clothe shop where JJ got two shorts, skinny jeans, pruple long coat, pink dress and sandals. Emily got a top that showed your tummy which came with a top that went under it, bikini and mini skirt and hot pants and boots, leggings, super skinny jeans and a leather and denim jacket. They both got heels, Emily black pair and blue pair, JJ pink pair and purple pair. JJ got some hot pants and a swim suit.

They then went to a music shop where Emily and Drew got a ACDC album and an Example album, JJ got Katie Perry and Taylor Swift, Morgan got Tinnie Temper and Calvin Harris. They also got a pair of headphones, JJ got a blue sports pair style headphones, Morgan got emoughs that went over the top of his head and where red, Drew got some lightning style emoughs that also went over the top of his head while Emily got some black and skull style headphones. Once they where out of there, they went to a gadget shop where JJ got a blue I-pod touch, Morgan got a yellow I-pod (because Drew dared him to get something yellow), Drew got a purple I-pod (Morgan dared him to get something purple) and Emily got a red I-pod. They also got a smartphone each (Garcia could not resist and came up with an excuse like; _they wont be able to get into their old ones so they need knew ones so that they can still contact us). _JJ got the latest purple blackberry out, Drew got the latest white LG out, Morgan got a white Iphone 5 and Emily got a black Samsung S4 which came with several coloured cases to fit the phones. They also got a tablet each, JJ and Drew got a Ipad (JJ wanted Black while Drew wanted White), Morgan got a black Microsoft windows 8 tablet and Emily got the latest purple Samsung Tablet out.

Then they went to the _PET _shop. Garcia said that they could have Two pets each and with that they 4 went looking. When they came out, JJ had a blue murle border-collie (Leyla) and a tabby cat (now called Tigger), Morgan came out with a Black and Brown stripped Gerbil (called Sam) and a white Ginepig (called Joe), Drew came out with a grey rabbit (called Rolan) and a white and Brown Hamster (called Ralf) and Emily got a grey cat (called Susie) and a light grey Whippet (called Gemma). Rossi, Ried and Hotch just stood in shock and just stared on in surprise.

After that they went to a restaurant where they ate salad and cheese cake (the four teens) and the adults had a burger and chocolate or strawberry cake. Everything had been peacful so far. They all thought that everything was going to be fine but they would be sadly mistaken soon enough.

**There is the end of the chapter. I know a little short but I really wanted to post today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I am so happy to hear from all the people who are enjoying this. If you want to see anything in the next chapters then just tell me. I might be able to add it in.**

**don't forget to read Susie G and Lovelyja stories. They are great. **

**Here is the next chapter.**

**XXXXXX**

It had been three weeks when the team where called in for a case. Strauss had told them that they had to bring the 'teens' with them as they where apart of the team. That is why they where heading to Texas to get the rest if the details as they had not gotten the information as it was an emergency case.

Once they arrived they came to the station and was brought into the conference room from where they would be continuing there investigation. They where given all the details and had started to read the file out load so they could bounce ideas of each other.

"Okay we have 12 dead teenagers. 6 teenage girls and 6 teenage boys, around the age of 16 – 29 except for the third and fourth murder. They where 2-4 days until they turned 16. They where found at the rivers or lakes. The boys had been beaten, cut and drowned, which was the cause of death. The teenage girls where also beaten, cut and tortured. However the coroner said that they had been drowned and suffocated multiple times followed by the repeated process of CPR as shown through the broken ribs and bruises chest area, there cause of death was drowning also but it looks like they where held down by chains apparently from the bruising of the feet. The girls where the first to die followed by the boys. They where always taken in pairs. A boy and a girl. But where found at different places. Some died within a week others died within a few days." JJ said.

"Why these kids. They have no physical similatirities apart from the toning of their body and that they where good kids. We have blonde, brunette, ginger, black, haired teens, foreign and americans kids who live here. Some have siblings others are single children in a family, one parent and both, foster gardian or birth parents. Some where very intelligent and some where not. So we know that it is nothing to do with that. So what?" Reid said completely lost.

"Maybe it is not any of that." Rossi said after connecting the dots.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"Well you said that they are all toned, and that they where taken in pairs. Well then I would say that it is what they do in their spare time is why they are being killed." Rossi said.

"So the sport in which they do with a partner is why they are being murdered. There must be something that has happened then that would make the person kill the girls and boys, showing more aggression to the girls than the boys." Hotch said.

"What is that all about?" Emily asked.

"It looks like a horror film." Drew said.

"Totally." Morgan said.

"Poor people. Are they dead?" JJ asked.

"Ouch, what a horrible way to go. Poor people." Emily said with sympathy.

"Wait what are you for in here for. Derek, Drew, Emily and JJ, you four should be standing in the other room playing or something. We are trying to get this case sorted out so that we can get you and the rest of us home as fast as possible. Also, we might be able to save the next ones from getting this crap done to them. Now if you are going to be selfish the go some where else. I don't want you in here for the rest of the day. Got it. Now Get OUT AND DO AS YOU TOLD!" Hotch shouted at them. He had been having a bad day since Jack had become ill and was not in the mood to get a case, deal with teens and everything else.

"Well _Sorry_ for being inconvienent to you your _highness._" Emily said. 'She was just as impatient as he was but she did not go like that straight away. So why should he, well two people can play at that game' she thought.

JJ had become upset and had ran out the room into the next one and cried in the corner. Morgan stormed off and went to help his friend. Drew was so angry he let rip.

"Just because you having a bad say does not mean you can let it out on US! Emily has men just like you not in the mood after me and her could not get comfortable on the beds and instead gave up and lay on the floor downstairs in dave's mansion, but we don't have ago at you. All we wanted to do was show some interest in what you do as you are an FBI agent. But NOOO, you had to shout didn't you. Know JJ is sad, Morgan feels sad and anrgy at the same time but does not know how to show which which emotion first, Emily uses anger to cover up any other emotion because of her stupid parents. I well I show what ever emotion I feel, and try to help others to cover up my real feelings like Emily. Well.." Drew was cut of by Emily.

"Well two people can play at that came Hotch who has his pants in a twist. Sorry for you son, but everything else Is not our fualt so stop making it out as it is you ..." Emily had started but was cut of by Hotch.

"Drew and Emily here is a card, go and use it. Get out of my sight and out of this building. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day. You two will be staying at the hotel or be told to go and go around the area, but don't come here. JJ and morgan will be told to stay at the station. AM I CLEAR! NO GET OUT! NOW!" Hotch shouted after throwing the credit card to them and glared at the them. He was fuming and he was not in the mood for stupid teens to shout at him and say anything out of line. They should not of known abiut the stuff, He was mad at the fact that Hayle his wife had become ill and was in hospital to get treated for it. She won't die no, but I wished that them two would just be taken away at this point in time.

Emily ran out almost crying as the emotions had been too much with so many memories pass her mind at one go. Drew gave a hard glare back.

"I have never seen her cry so much. You have just reminded her of her father who never wanted her around because he was always to busy. Her mother was just the same if not worse, always telling her that she was a mistake, and that she should of never of happened. She practically looks after her self. Well done for doing the exact same. I you want us to go away then fine. I am sure Emily will find it easier. We won't see you again so don't worry about not seeing us ever again. Your little thought has come true. We will stay out of you way until you want to see us again." Drew said and immediately left to follow Emily out of the station.

Morgan who had been listening to the whole thing with JJ went back through and told Hotch that he was a douche the walked away with JJ beside him and got out his ipod and put in a headphone devider in so that they could both listen to his music. They put it on loud so that they could not even hear Hotch.

The others had been shocked at how Hotch had handled the four teens. Espeacially Emily and Drew who had pointed out that he had been wrong in how he had dealt with it.

"What was that Hotch. You cannot deal with things like that just because you feel like it." Rossi said completely disgusted.

"There was no need to do that. You hurt them. Badly. They where so upset. There was no need to go like that on them." Garcia said angularly.

"There was no need in that. You told me off when I did that to JJ and Emily after the incident with Tobias." Reid said through gritted teeth.

"You where wrong. You can not send them away for ever and they where right about you thinking that they should be taken away for a while, well they should not. All they showed was interest in what we do. They are teens not what they where before the incindent happened. If you remember thy don't remember anything from the FBI times or anything after the age they are. All they did wa point out where you where wrong. You couldnot take that and know you have some serious problem." Rossi said.

"We need to concentrate on this case, that is all I wanted now beck to the case." Hotch said.

XXXXX

Emily and Drew had been so mad that there was only one way where they could release their anger and calm them leaves down, they went to the gym for three hours. Followed by going to the skating rink and then dancing together at the acrobatics. They had enjoyed it. By the end of the day, they where tired but did not want to go to the hotel in case Hotch was their. They decided to stay out side and went to the park. And stayed there all night, they fell asleep on a bench under a bridge.

The next morning they woke up to the birds singing. They got up and realised that they should get to the hotel. They got there and saw that thee was a not on the door. For them. The two had asked if they could share a bedroom together, and they had been allowed in the end. Drew got the note are read it out load.

'_We are at the station. This is a warning. You are staying at the Hotel to day and tomorrow but after that you will be in the room with JJ and Morgan again._

_Hotch'_

The two went and got changed. Then they went to get changed so that could go to the dance place and Skating rink. They had enjoyed it and where happy. After that they went to a restaurant and got something to eat and enjoyed their time together.

XXXXXXX

The team had come back to work and hoped that Drew and Emily where not too mad at Hotch. They had got a profile and had managed to find out that the man was one who had failed to win something and had blamed his partner. This showed that the girls where in the place of his partner and that was why the girls where always worst of. They all had a bad feeling about this. They could all feel it. He had already started to devolve.

XXXXXXX

The next day, they did the same thing. They had said something about Hotch's son and Hotch had became so mad that he did not want to see them again, but this time he had said that they would disappear. They had taken it to heart at first. But then had realised that he did not mean it.

The two had went to the gym and skating rink, they went to the park after their skating and dancing. They went to trees where there was shade. Drew had turned around to get the food but was hit over the head and fell to the floor unconscious. Emily had seen him fall and went to him. However, someone grabbed her, placing a clothe over her mouth and nose. Within seconds she fell to the floor...

XXXXXXXXX

**sorry I left a cliffhanger. Well R/R**


End file.
